


Dreams and Reality

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Dean is dreaming when Sam wakes up.  What does Sam do?  Help him make the dream a reality, of course.





	Dreams and Reality

Sam usually woke up first, simply because of his internal clock.  And most times, this meant that he had to sneak out of bed so he wouldn’t wake Dean.  This wasn’t one of those times, however, because Dean wasn’t just sleeping. He was  _ dreaming _ .  At first Sam thought it was a nightmare, with the way Dean was whimpering and moving around, until he recognized exactly what type of whimpering and moving it was.  And it was made absolutely certain when Sam felt Dean’s erection against himself.

 

Sam slowly shifted down the bed, thankful for once that Dean insisted on sleeping naked when they were home in the bunker.  It made it a lot easier for him to pull away the blankets and slide down until he was eye to, erm, head, with Dean’s cock. Biting his lip, he reached out and closed his hand around the length in front of him.  Sam moved his hand up and down slowly, all the while carefully watching his lover’s face. Dean didn’t show any signs of waking up just yet, making the younger man grin.

 

Sam leaned down and licked a stripe from base to tip of Dean's cock, before slowly wrapping his lips around the head, tonguing at the slit.  Above him, Dean let out a moan combined with a confused sound of someone who was just waking up. 

 

“Sammy?” He mumbled, but the questioned drowned out into a gasp as Sam bobbed his head around the head of his length.  Looking up, Sam caught Dean's eye and winked at him. He closed his eyes and turned his focus back to Dean's cock. He pulled off and took his time to thoroughly map out Dean’s dick with his tongue, eliciting a strained groan from his partner.  Fingers carded through Sam’s hair repeatedly, slowly guiding the younger back to the tip. Dutifully, Sam wrapped his lips around his cock, sucking gently. 

 

“That’s it, Sammy, keep going, baby brother”, Dean whispered, his voice raspy and slow as he used his grip on Sam’s hair to slowly guide him further down.  Sam placed one hand on Dean’s hip as the other held the base of Dean’s cock, taking more control of his own movements. Sucking slightly, Sam let his eyes slide shut once more as he slid down further, stopping once he felt the head of Dean’s cock against the back of his throat.  He pulled back just as slow, making sure to use his tongue as best he can.

 

Sam caught his breath for a moment as he stroked Dean’s length, looking up at Dean’s half-lidded eyes.  He leaned down again, taking Dean even deeper than before, relaxing his throat and pushing himself down until his nose brushes against Dean's pubic hair.  Above him, Dean groaned.

 

“Fuck, Sammy… I'm close…” Dean whispered.  Sam hollowed his cheeks, letting his teeth scrape against his length as he slowly pulled back off.  He just had the head captured between his lips when Dean came, groaning out Sam's name. The younger hunter pulled off and swallowed Dean's cum as he was pulled up by his hair.

 

“Good morning to you too, baby brother”, Dean purred with a smirk and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
